New Shade?
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: What happens when Rory and her non- Shade friend Alexis tries to vsit Stephen, Boo, and Callum? Alexis never felt like she belonged.. that was untill * spoiler* she becomes a Shade, through she always thought she was meat to die, what if she was? And what if a ghost takes it to far and tries to kill Alexis? Just like that what happened with Rory and the 'reaper'
1. Chapter 1

I'm Alexis, Marie storm. I'm friends with a girl name Rory she's okay. Were in this school but no one will talk to us, no one. Zip. Squat. Zero.

Today is the Talent show, Everyone is sitting down, "First up is Marry wood" the host said. A girl about 15 with ash blonde hair and blue greenish eyes, she was wearing a dress. She walked over to the stage.

"hi everyone today i'm going to juggle some Knifes" she said the crowd Watched her as she started juggling the knifes then the knifes slipped out of her hands and fell right on her fingers. The crowd plus Rory and I winced we could only guess how painful it was, _is_. But she didn't scream "um okay then next up is Micheal Lion"the host said, A boy about 15, 16 with black hair and Blue eyes he was wearing a dress shirt and Jeans.

He waiting until the music played, then he started hip hop dancing with the song. "okay next up is Alexis Marie Storm" I got up, my brown hair flopping in the wind, i have a red and blue eye, i'm in a dress shirt and a Mimi skirt, i walk up to the stage. I wait until the music starts playing so i sing.

" Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long

'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

I look at you  
Yeah  
Whoa-oh  
You appear just like a dream to me"

I sing and hop off of the stage. "that was awesome, and i want u to meet some of my friends" Rory says

"oh? who?" i ask Rory

"there names are Stephen, Boo, and Callum" she answers

* * *

Tell me if u want me to keep Doing this story sorry i don't update my other stoires its just i don't have a clue what to Write about


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis'S POV

"Uh? aren't those the Shades i heard about?" i ask Rory

"Yea but please don't tell anyone they you know" she says i nod.

We start walking to their house, We walk in once we arrive at there house. "Stephen, Boo, and Callum!" Rory yells getting no answer. "maybe, there not home" i say. I trip over one of shoes that are randomly there. Then all i see is blood, blood and more blood.

Rory's POV

"Alexis!" I yell getting no answer then Stephen, Boo, and Callum come out.

"what happened?" Stephen asks

"she tripped over a shoe, and fell" i explain.

"We need to get her to the hospital as soon as we can" he says and he picks Alexis up, her brown hair stuck with blood. Her clothes Stuck with blood.

We get in the police car, Stephen driving like a crazy person.

"Woah, clam down Stephen" boo says but Stephen doesn't listin.

we Get to the hospital, we walk inside everyone looking at us weird. Stephen walks up to the desk Alexis still in his arms.

* * *

_a five year old looked up at her mother "yes mom?" the child asks. "Alexis dear when your father's friends come over please go upstairs and don't come down until they leave. do you understand Alexis?" the mother asks.  
"yes mom i do" the child says then about five people walk in, The first a male with black hair blood brown eyes the leader you could say the rest were female all with blonde hair with blue eyes. _

_The girl leaves. about an hour later the child walks downstairs to see her mother and father dead with wide eyes. _

_"mommy? daddy? please wake up!" the child screams with tears flowing down her face. She starts shaking her mother and father. _

_Then the next day the police find the child, "do you know who did this?" the police ask._

* * *

Alexis's POV

I blot Awake I look around wait this is a hospital room. I see Rory "What...happened?" i ask her.

"you tripped and fell over a shoe and my friends and i took you here" Rory says

I then see my mother

"mom?" i ask


End file.
